Momento indicado
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: [RETO] AMOR POR EL CRACK / Kise sale temprano de una sesión de fotos y al llegar al departamento que comparte con su pareja para encontrarlo con alguien mas, mientras que Mibuchi es un diseñador que esconde su identidad como maquillista para estar cerca del modelo ya que lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de él en secreto, que pasará con ellos tras una noche de alcohol (two shot)
1. Mal momento

**Otro crack que fue inspirado hace tiempo cuando estaba leyendo una de las historias de mi querida Yuusei, por fin me dí el tiempo de desarrollarlo y ha quedado esta primera parte espero lo disfruten.**

**Ya saben Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otro papel sino imagínense que trauma, puro drama conmigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mal momento

Abría los ojos lento, veía la luminosa y desconocida habitación, paredes blancas, aunque con algunas líneas en diseños que simple vista parecían no tener forma pero que le daban un toque decorativo y elegante a la habitación. Un ventanal enorme, era el que dejaba pasar tan intensa luz sin que esta fuera directa del sol, era luz del día solamente, le dolía la cabeza, aunque más que doler, le punzaba y sentía algo de nauseas producto de la resaca

Se removió bajo las sabanas, dándose cuenta del detalle que hasta este momento había pasado por alto: estaba desnudo. Volteó alrededor, no vio su ropa en ninguna parte, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni recordaba cómo llegó ahí.

Se levanta enrollado en la sabana, espera sentir el lacerante dolor en su espalda baja que normalmente viene después de haber tenido sexo, pero el dolor nunca llega ni siquiera siente incomodidad, lo que indica que no hubo tal cosa y le hace intrigarse aún más, desnudo en una habitación que no conoce, cualquiera pensaría que se acostó con alguien en esa alcoba, no recuerda mucho de la noche anterior pero si lo suficiente, la tristeza le llega de golpe al recordar aquello que le orillo a embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

Su representante lo convenció de modelar aquella ropa casual debido a que el contrato se lo darían única y exclusivamente al joven modelo de veinticinco años, Kise Ryouta, no querían otro modelo. La persona que lo había pedido hizo el negocio por medio de su abogado sin presentarse directamente como siempre. La marca era una muy reconocida internacionalmente hablando y eran muy populares, cualquier modelo mataría por uno de sus contratos y a pesar de que también contrataban modelos de otras agencias en una que otra ocasión, Ryouta siempre era quien más aparecía en sus catálogos de temporada, ya sea con trajes, ropa casual e incluso trajes de baño.

Esa línea de ropa contaba con varios diseñadores y era uno de ellos el que exigía que sus diseños fueran modelados únicamente por el Rubio, el contrato se firmaba por adelantado y de una a dos semanas después era que se realizaba la sesión con el mismo fotógrafo igualmente contratado por exigencias de la misma persona.

Kise entraba al camerino exclusivo que le proporcionaban cada que se presentaba a una de esas sesiones.

- Hola Mibuchi-san – saludó el rubio a su maquillista, serio, como solo en algunas ocasiones lo era, ya que, si había en algún lugar del mundo algo que le intimidara, eso era la inmensa belleza de Mibuchi Reo, su cabello negro, sus largas pestañas, su porte, todo de él. Y Reo era siempre el maquillista que la empresa proporcionaba para esos contratos especiales.

- No me llames tan formal Ryouta-chan, ya tiene tiempo de que nos conocemos, por favor solo dime Reo – Le contestó con una sonrisa, amable como solo el podía serlo

- No puedo, no sé por qué – y es que se le hacía prácticamente imposible, si lo intentaba se le atoraban las palabras

Una vez terminó de arreglarle, salieron al set para que iniciara la sesión. Ya en el set con cámara lista y todo estaba su gran amigo y fotógrafo para estos casos, Takao Kazunari.

- Hola Takaocchi tenía tiempo sin verte – dijo mientras atrapaba a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo

- Si, generalmente solo nos vemos para estos trabajos – contestó el de ojos azules con una sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo

- Mooo, es tu culpa por irte del otro lado del país a seguir a tu novio

- No puedes culparme, Shin-chan fue el que decidió hacer el proyecto del hospital hasta allá –contestó Takao ya una vez siendo liberado de los brazos del rubio mientras Mibuchi los miraba a una distancia considerable, le encantaba la felicidad que Ryouta irradiaba cada vez que veía a sus amigos y sabía del afecto especial que le tenía a Kazunari.

- Te perdono pero sólo porque nunca pensé que Midorimacchi fuera tan altruista como para construir un hospital en medio de la nada para personas de escasos recursos

- Si, mi Shin-chan tiene un corazón enorme aunque lo disimula muy bien con su tsunderismo – decía Takao riendo mientras se alistaban para comenzar a trabajar.

Comenzaron la toma de fotografías que a Ryouta le salían más naturales que de costumbre, se notaba su felicidad a kilómetros de distancia. Platicaban y reían mientras en la sesión las fotos fluían como agua, Kise ya tenía años de experiencia y en estas condiciones se sentía al mil por ciento de su capacidad.

Tras una buena cantidad de fotografías tomadas, muchas risas y varias horas de trabajo, se dieron un pequeño descanso.

- Kise-chan estas más alegre de lo normal, ¿hay alguna buena noticia que quieras compartir conmigo? – Le preguntó Takao mientras le picaba las costillas al rubio que solo se retorcía y alejaba entre risas, parecían aun estar en preparatoria aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

- Bueno Takaocchi - el rubio se sonrojo, Reo se acercaba a ellos, había ido por sus cosas para retocar el maquillaje de Ryouta – es solo que por fin Aominecchi y yo nos mudamos juntos

Apenas hubo pronunciado esas palabras se escuchó un gran estruendo traes ellos, ambos voltearon debido al ruido y vieron a Reo recogiendo sus cosas del piso, ambos chicos se pararon para ayudarle pero algo en su semblante había cambiado, terminado de recoger pudieron terminar de arreglar al rubio para continuar con la sesión de fotos terminando con la misma una hora antes de lo planeado.

Ryota recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo, agradeciendo por el esfuerzo, salir una hora mas temprano implicaba ver a su novio más tiempo antes de ir a la cama como todas las noches desde hace dos meses que vivía con él.

Salió disparado del set a tomar un Taxi para llegar aún más rápido a su casa, necesitaba verle, necesitaba estar con él. Pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando llegó a su apartamento. La puerta no tenía seguro, entró y vio unos zapatos que no reconoció junto a los del oficial – ¿_tenemos visitas? _– Pensó para sí mismo dejando sus zapatos y entrando al lugar, no había rastro del moreno ni en la sala, ni en la cocina, ni en el comedor, un ruido extraño llamo su atención, siguió el sonido hasta la entrada de su habitación donde lo escuchó más claro y no solo los jadeos y gemidos tras la puerta, sino también el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose al reconocer de quien era la otra voz que escuchaba. Estuvo ahí un par de minutos en shock, ¿Cuándo había regresado¡? ¿desde hace cuánto Aomine le ponía el cuerno con él? ¿Desde hace cuánto le veían la cara? Volvió a la realidad sólo tras escuchar a su novio hablar - ¡Ah! Ryou – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, esas palabras que tantas veces habían sido dirigidas a él, nunca entendió por que solo en la cama le llamaba de aquella forma o tal vez no quería verlo, no quería saberse llamado por otro nombre mientras el se entregaba por completo a su pareja. Abrió la puerta de golpe sólo para que el moreno no pudiera decir o insinuar que estaba alucinando, como lo había hecho antes para salir del problema. Como cuando después de que empezaron a salir vio a su novio tratando de besar al castaño, o dos años después en el cumpleaños del moreno cuando lo encontró metiendole mano en la cocina durante la fiesta, siempre fue así hasta que el castaño se fue a estudiar gastronomía al extranjero

- No se detengan por mí – dijo molesto – solo vine por unas cosas que olvidé – tras decir esto se dirigió al armario de dónde sacó una maleta, siempre la tenía hecha por que a veces le hacían viajar sin avisarle con anticipación, tomó la maleta y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, del apartamento y de su vida.

Estaba tomando un taxi a las afueras del edificio, cuando sacó su teléfono para hacer esa llamada – Takaocchi ¿aun estás en la ciudad?

- Si, Kise-chan, ¿pasó algo?

- Necesito hablar con alguien

.

.

.

- Aomine-san ¿no deberías ir tras él? - Habló el castaño que seguía en la cama mientras Aomine veía por la ventana

El de ojos azules lo miró a los ojos, a lo que Sakurai comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez por sus comentarios.

- No Ryou, así está bien, debía enterarse de todos modos, tal vez fue mejor así; de todas formas yo prefiero que seas tú quien este junto a mí – el moreno susurró en su oído mientras volvía a la cama con él de ojos chocolate

No sabía si lo del rubio había sido bueno o malo, por fin Sakurai había vuelto y después de mucho rogarle había logrado convencerlo de que la diera una oportunidad y llega el modelo a encontrarlos en esa situación, era un momento de lo más inoportuno, de todos modos pensaba terminar su relación con él ahora que tenía al amor de su vida de vuelta, pero no era su intensión que terminara de ese modo

.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado del teléfono dos chicos de cabello negro se miraban algo impresionados.

- Al parecer tendremos compañía Reo-chan – habló el de ojos azules

- ¿Quién más viene? – preguntó el de cabello negro y ojos verdes

- Kise-chan – fue su respuesta

- Pero Kazu-chan. No creo que sea buena idea, yo no…

- Lo siento Reo-chan, se lo que sientes por él pero de verdad no lo escuche muy bien, y dijo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y yo me voy a primera hora de la mañana y... por favor - ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia, el arma letal de Takao Kazunari, nadie podía negarle nada, si ni su novio lo hacía mucho menos podría hacerlo Reo

Reo suspiró, Kazunari era el único que sabía de sus sentimientos por Kise, además de la identidad detrás del maquillista que el modelo conocía como Mibuchi Reo

- Esta bien Kazu-chan, sabes, a veces te envidio

- ¿por qué?

- Te llevas tan bien con él, y te llama en momento difíciles, y te cuenta todo, a mí después de estos años aun me llama por mi apellido

Takao sonrió, si Reo supiera que eso era por que admiraba su belleza tanto que se sentía irrespetuoso llamándolo de otra manera, seguro desmaya.

- Vamos al bar y ahí lo esperamos – Habló Takao para después tomar a Reo por la muñeca y esperar al rubio ya con un trago listo

.

.

.

.

.

Horas después e incontables tragos encima

- Kise-chan ¿no crees que has bebido demasiado? Además aun no me dices que es lo que te tiene así

- Me engaña, Takaocchi – Dijo el rubio mientras recargaba su frente en el mesa con los dos azabaches observándolo

- Como que te engaña, ¿Quién? No me digas que…

- Aominecchi... él volvió... yo los encontré en la cama... en nuestra cama – las lágrimas del modelo comenzaban a salir

- Kazu-chan creo que es mejor seguir esto en mi casa, aquí Kise esta llamando mucho la atención – Reo notó las miradas curiosas sobre ellos, si alguien reconocía al modelo, podría causar un problema en su carrera

- Tienes razón Reo-chan, vamos Kise-chan levántate – dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura del rubio y lo obligaba a apoyarse de él para levantarse, a su vez Reo hacía lo mismo del otro lado del chico, ellos habían bebido pero no a tal extremo.

Afuera mientras Takao llamaba al sitio de taxis, Reo sostenía al rubio por su cuenta

- Ryouta-chan agárrate de mí sino esto es más difícil – Reo batallaba recargado a la pared para poder sostener al rubio, hasta que por fin éste le hizo caso y paso uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros

- Reo-san eres hermoso – Hablo el rubio viéndolo a los ojos, sorprendiéndolo ya que por una vez en la vida, había escuchado su nombre salir de sus labios, y lo que vino después lo dejó en shock. Y como no estarlo, estaba enamorado de ese chico desde hacía años y de un momento a otro lo estaba besando, y no cualquier beso, era uno intenso uno que le hacía perderse en el sabor dulce de sus labios y ligeramente amargo de su saliva por la enorme cantidad de alcohol ingerido, pero no por ello menos delicioso de lo que jamás había soñado.

Kazunari los veía con la boca abierta, entre sorprendido y emocionado, sorprendido por como se devoraban ese par y emocionado por que ese beso era sensualidad pura, la belleza de ambos, el movimiento, sus ojos cerrados, esa imagen valía oro, tomó discretamente una foto con su celular antes de despegar… perdón separar a sus amigos que parecían querer comerse.

Subieron los tres al taxi indicando la única dirección a la que podían ir a eras horas de la noche, la casa de Reo, o una de ellas, la que más le gustaba. De camino el rubio calló dormido prácticamente inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

- Kazu-chan tus cosas están en la habitación a fondo como siempre, mañana tienes que tomar el tren a primera hora y ya es casi media noche, Midorima me golpearía si te mando todo agotado

- No te preocupes Reo-chan pero tú… ¿estarás bien? – dijo dirigiendo su mirada al rubio que se encontraba profundamente dormido en los brazos de Mibuchi

- Tranquilo yo me encargo de cuidar a Ryouta-chan y en unas horas te despierto para llevarte a la estación, de todos modos tu maleta ya estaba lista ¿no?

- Si, ya había dejado todo preparado, me gustaría poder quedarme más días – volteo de nuevo a ver al rubio - ¿Qué diría Kise-chan si supiera que cada que vengo a trabajar me quedo en tu casa?

- No sé, tal vez lo mismo que dirá cuando se entere de que yo soy el diseñador que siempre los reúne en ese trabajo – dijo mientras se acercaba a la habitación para recostar al modelo en la cama, siendo seguido por Takao

- Eso es algo que te agradezco mucho, de no ser por estos trabajos, no sé cuándo tendría oportunidad de verlo

- No me agradezcas, ustedes hacen un trabajo excepcional para mi línea de ropa, las sonrisas de Ryota-chan son genuinas contigo cerca además de que tus fotografías son hermosas, siempre capturas el lado correcto, la emoción adecuada, los efectos en tus fotografías magnifican mi trabajo - dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos del modelo antes de salir de la habitación con su otro amigo. Kazunari sonreía nada en toda su carrera se comparaba con la foto que acababa de tomar.

- Y cuando planeas decirle

- Pronto, pero no hoy ni mañana, está pasando por un momento difícil, no puedo creer que ese animal haya…

- No te enojes, Kise ya lo sabía desde antes

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- La historia te la tiene que contar él, yo solo puedo decirte que era de su conocimiento el hecho de que Aomine estaba enamorado de alguien más, él ya se lo había dicho cuando Kise-chan le confeso sus sentimientos pero no le importó, Kise-chan creía que podría hacer que Aomine se enamorara de él.

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien como Ryouta tendría que limitarse a vivir con las migajas de alguien? Esa relación lleva años

- Esa fue la decisión de Kise-chan, cuando me lo dijo yo traté de convencerlo de que terminara con ello pero se negaba a hacerlo y fue por eso que nos distanciamos, de no haber sido porque tú nos reuniste en esa primera sesión antes de graduarte como diseñador, tal vez nunca hubiéramos hablado de nuevo

Reo abrazó a su amigo, recordaba ese que sería su proyecto final.

**: : : : : Flashback : : : : :**

Tenía sus diseños pero necesitaba presentarlos además de hacer un catálogo donde los mostrara eso era lo que le pidieron para graduarse, tenía talento, por eso la beca que le habían ofrecido en para estudiar en Milán desde preparatoria, abandonando al equipo de basket y a sus amigos en su tercer año y hasta la universidad. En ese momento al contactar a Seijuurou para que le recomendara que hacer no se imaginó que casualmente el pelirrojo fuera amigo de un modelo y mucho menos que el mejor amigo del pelirrojo fuera novio de un chico que estudiaba fotografía en la universidad, después de resolver el lio que se armó para que los tres pudieran coincidir por fin se realizó esa primera sesión, Reo no quiso ningún maquillista externo, él quería encargarse personalmente de esos detalles para asegurar que su trabajo saliera como él lo esperaba. Cuando conoció a Ryouta inmediatamente quedó asombrado ante su hermosura, sus cabellos rubios, ojos ambarinos, pestañas largas, su complexión perfecta y lo recordó, de aquella época en la que jugaba basket dejando el alma en la cancha, pero al parecer el chico no tenía idea de quien era él, un poco decepcionante. Las fotografías de Kazunari fueron en éxito, su catálogo fue una maravilla que invitaba a ver los diseños físicamente para poder creer tan maravilloso trabajo, las texturas y él movimiento parecían salir de la imagen tras cada fotografía y el porte de Kise hacía que cada diseño reluciera en todo su esplendor.

A finales de ese año Reo se graduó iniciando en una famosa línea de ropa para seis meses después comenzar con la propia, en la cual ayudaba a otros diseñadores talentosos a impulsar sus carreras y dándose el lujo de escoger a su modelo predilecto y al mejor fotógrafo para que su línea de ropa prosperara.

Uno de sus anteriores amigos se había convertido en un excelente abogado y era el que se hacía cargo de que pudiera realizar contratos con el rubio y su empresa manteniéndose en el anonimato y participando como maquillista más que nada para asegurarse de que todo marchaba como él quería, nunca creyó que se enamoraría del modelo rubio, pero es que tras conocerlo mejor vio la sencillez que le acompañaba, la sinceridad con la que se expresaba y la honestidad de su persona, su belleza interna magnificando su belleza física y cayó ante él, un golpe grande saber que tenía pareja, agradeciendo hasta el infinito haberle preguntado a Kazunari su opinión antes de declarársele, los había escuchado hablar constantemente del joven policía, pero no fue hasta que le consultó a Kazunari acerca de sus posibilidades con el rubio, que este le había contado que ellos dos eran pareja. Así decidió quedarse en silencio pero manteniendo sus contratos con ellos para no solo verle de vez en cuando, sino también, para que su pasión y su empresa no se viera afectado por motivos personales.

**: : : : : Fin del Flashback : : : : :**

- Vamos Kazu-chan a dormir, yo me encargo del resto

- Sabes Reo-chan, estoy seguro de que él se fijará en ti, solo dale tiempo, cuando menos lo esperes será el momento

Reo le regaló una sonrisa a su amigo antes de mandarlo a la cama y volver con el rubio con una jarra de agua y un vaso a la mano, sabía que la sed que acompaña la ingesta de alcohol no tardaría en presentarse.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno esta es la primera mitad, alguna opinion, ¿alguien quiere saber el final?**


	2. Momento indicado

**Segunda parte de este crack que me ha dejado maravillada con su aceptación, la respuesta los comentarios que no podía enviar en PM estan al final**

**Ya saben Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otro papel sino imagínense que trauma, puro drama conmigo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Momento indicado**

Kazunari estaba recostado en la habitación que Reo le había designado, siempre era la misma, lamentaba que en esta ocasión estuviera solo de paso, al parecer todo debía ocurrir en el momento en el que no pudiera quedarse para apoyar a su amigo, pero debía estar en casa para cuando la trabajadora social fuera a completar los trámites de adopción, por mucho que quisiera ahora no podía quedarse. No llevaba ni 24 hrs en la ciudad y en unas horas estaría tomando el tren de regreso a las 8:00 am para llegar justo a tiempo a casa, no podía aplazarlo y le dolía, aunque confiaba que su amigo quedaría en buenas manos

Sacó su celular para ver la fotografía del beso de esos dos para observarla mejor, y ahí estaba, era algo que él había notado desde la última sesión que tuvieron hace cuatro meses.

Se dice que "una imagen dice más que mil palabras" y esta era la prueba más grande del universo, en ese beso se distinguía claramente la emoción, el sentimiento y la entrega... de ambos.

Era algo que al parecer, ni el mismo Kise había notado, y mucho menos Reo, empezaba desde la forma de llamarle ya que no agregaba el "cchi" a su apellido por lo que no era admiración lo que sentía y tampoco lo llamaba por su nombre como a Haizaki, era otra cosa y por Oha-asa que eso era mas acertado que los horóscopos en los que tanto creía su novio, sólo esperaba que se dieran cuenta pronto. Aunque tal vez un pequeño empujón no les haría mal.

Mibuchi tenía una impresora de alta tecnología para poder sacar la mejor calidad de sus estampados y algunos diseños que a veces hacía por medio del ordenador, habrá que darle un buen uso. Mandó la foto desde su celular sacando dos copias pero debía ir por ellas al estudio de su azabache amigo.

Ahora para llegar ahí debía forzosamente pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Reo, algo que logró con éxito pudiendo tomar sus imágenes sin problema, pero cuando pasaba de regreso a su habitación logró distinguir un corto gemido tras la puerta lo que hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro.

Kazunari podía ser todo lo descarado del mundo con sus comentarios en doble sentido y miradas provocativas pero basándose en las imágenes que tenía en sus manos en ese momento, si ellos llegaban a otro nivel esa sería la imagen más erótica del planeta.

Aun a hurtadillas apresuró el paso para llegar a su habitación logrando contenerse por todos los medios, para no tomar su cámara en ese momento y abrir aquella puerta para tomar la fotografía que su perversa imaginación estaba materializando en su cabeza. Ahora tenía una urgencia enorme por llegar a casar con su novio y enredarse en la cama por una semana.

.

.

.

.

.

30 minutos antes...

Reo entraba a la habitación con una jarra y un vaso sobre una bandeja que dejó en la mesita junto a la cama. Miró a Kise y no pudo evitar acariciar su sedoso cabello de nuevo, ente este gesto el rubio abrió sus ojos, aun en la oscuridad de la habitación en la que solo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas traía algo de iluminación, podía notar el brillo de esos hermosos ojos dorados.

Bajó la mano para acariciar su mejilla y le regaló una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo te sientes Ryouta-chan? – le preguntó casi en un susurro, con algo de preocupación en su voz

- Como mierda - habló arrastrando las palabras aún bajo los efectos del alcohol

La respuesta no le gustó para nada al azabache que, de verdad, no entendía como una persona tan hermosa como Kise, hablando no solamente del aspecto físico, se rebajaría tanto a sí mismo.

- Vamos siéntate, necesitas hidratarte o te dolerá la cabeza por la mañana - le dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse para después entregarle un vaso con agua.

El modelo lo tomó de un trago, no tenía idea de lo sediento que estaba hasta que el líquido pasó por su garganta, tomó un vaso más para después dejarlo de lado.

- Disculpa lo de antes, no debí bes... - un dedo sobre sus labios calló la disculpa que estaba por pronunciar. Reo no quería saber al modelo arrepentido de haberle dado ese pequeño momento de felicidad.

Negó con la cabeza

- Si te arrepientes de hacerlo entonces si me enojaré contigo - Kise no entendió bien aquello ya que sus sentidos aún estaban aturdidos, jamás había ingerido tanto alcohol en toda su vida

- ¿De verdad es tan difícil enamorarse de mí? - Habló pero no lo miraba, de hecho no miraba a ningún punto en especial, parecía que pensaba en voz alta

- Le preguntas a la persona equivocada - Tal vez algún día se arrepentiría de aquello, después de todo él también se encontraba un poco pasado de copas pero ya estaba harto de ver a Ryouta menospreciarse de ese modo, colocó ambas manos en las mejillas del rubio se acercó para besarle, de forma suave, dulce y sin prisas, completamente diferente al beso que había tenido lugar antes, no desbordaba pasión pero si todos esos sentimientos que había guardado por tanto tiempo en su interior.

Ryouta se quedó pasmado por unos momentos hasta que reaccionó, colocó sus manos en el pecho del azabache con la clara intención de apartarlo pero no pudo hacerlo, en cuanto sintió los latidos del corazón desbocado del chico que lo estaba besando, esos latidos le hicieron ser consciente de los propios que resonaban en sus oídos sincronizándose en una armonía perfecta, después de aquello no pudo más que aferrarse a la camisa de seda entre sus dedos, aferrarse como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta y aun así sus lenguas en ningún momento se tocaron. El beso se prolongó más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera imaginado hasta que se vieron obligados a alejarse por la falta de aire.

Reo lo abrazó fuerte por la cintura y recargó su barbilla en el hombro para susurrarle aun con su respiración entrecortada por todo el mar de emociones que le había provocado el contacto anterior.

- Porqué para mí no fue difícil enamorarme de ti

Kise abrió los ojos como platos, ebrio o no, podía entender perfectamente aquello, sobre todo cuando el azabache asintió como dándole a entender que sus pensamientos iban en la dirección correcta

No sabía que decir, no tenía palabras, pero cuando el azabache lo soltaba para alejarse lo único que estaba en su cabeza era que no quería que se fuera, por lo que se aferró a su cuello besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ese beso y esa desesperación por parte del rubio fue lo que se encargó de mandar su auto control en el primer vuelo al reino de muy, muy lejano, todo eso a lo que se había resistido en los últimos años se saldría de control.

Con maestría una de sus manos empezó a deshacer los botones de la camisa del modelo mientras que la otra se aferraba a su nuca, debía detenerse, una parte de el le exigía que se detuviera, pero otra mucho más fuerte lo incitaba a continuar.

El beso se intensificó, en cuanto sus manos comenzaron a acariciar directamente la piel del rubio que solo se dejaba hacer mientras se desvivía en cada beso. Bajo trazando un camino de cortos besos por su mentón deteniéndose en su cuello para devorarlo a placer. En ese momento Kise deslizó la camisa que llevaba puesta hasta despojarle de ella, en que momento la había desabrochado, ni se enteró y ni le importaba.

Soltó su cinturón para después desabrochar el pantalón mientras recostaba al rubio de nuevo en la cama y se colocaba sobre el para estar más cómodos, quitó su pantalón dejándolo solo en ropa interior, bajó con sus labios hasta sus pezones, a los que les dedicó varios minutos entre lamidas y mordidas, estimulándolos también con sus dedos así como las caricias que sus manos le proporcionaban por todo el torso de vez en cuando, deleitándose con esa piel que tantas veces soñó con tocar.

Kise soltaba exhalaciones con cada roce aunque nada fue comparable con el gemido que se escuchó en la habitación justo cuando la mano de Reo había tocado el miembro del rubio aun sobre la tela de la única prenda que le quedaba puesta.

Solo unos momentos y el azabache ya tenia la mano directamente sobre la erección del modelo que sin pudor alguno comenzó a recorrer desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo como se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo con la melodía mas maravillosa que Mibuchi jamas había escuchado salir de sus labios, su nombre.

Una y otra vez, lo repetía, Reo, como tantas veces le había pedido que lo hiciera, y era maravilloso, se acercó de nuevo a sus labios besándolo, aunque callaba esa hermosa melodía no podía dejar de probarle, le besó intenso, apasionado, su lengua se perdía en la boca del rubio disfrutando de su sabor, y cuando ambas lenguas se encontraban era una explosión de sensaciones. Aumentó la velocidad en los movimientos de su mano, un vaivén infinito, sus labios comiéndose a besos, la calidez de la piel con piel en su pecho, Kise que hasta ahora se aferraba a las sabanas ahora estaba de nuevo abrazado a él, sujetándose de su espalada, hasta que pasó y en una estallido se corrió en su mano, por su mano y para él, fue el placer mas grande, quería seguir, quería mas de él pero no debía, si eso llegara a suceder algún día quería que fuera por que ambos lo deseaban, no por decepción, o por calentura, o por haber bebido de mas, si algún día ocurría sería cuando por fin el rubio pudiera corresponder esos sentimientos que tiene por él.

Kise le toma de la mano cuando intentaba irse, el reto mas grande del mundo, resistirse a esa persona que ha querido por tanto tiempo.

- Necesitas dormir - Recibe una mirada sorprendida

- Tu también me rechazas - le contesta el rubio

- No te rechazo, no tienes idea de lo difícil que esto está siendo para mí pero no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, lo importante ya lo sabes, estoy enamorado de ti, de lo demás podemos hablar cuando estés en mejores condiciones o por lo menos en tus cinco sentidos.

Se separó de él mientras regulaba su respiración, le ayudó a limpiarse, sin embargo, Kise se quedó dormido antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa, en fin, podía esperar, de todas formas en las condiciones que estaba no había mucho que pudiera decir ahora, tapó al rubio con las sabanas y se llevó su ropa para que la persona que hacía la limpieza en la mañana se encargara de lavarla.

No se molestó en ponerse algo más encima y anduvo por la sala con el pantalón aun abierto, por mucho que hubiera querido seguir, Kise en ese momento necesitaba un amigo, no un sexo del cual arrepentirse por la mañana.

No podía dormir, todavía tenía todas las caricias del rubio quemándole la piel, sacó su portafolios de su estudio, tampoco quería encerrarse en esas cuatro paredes se puso una camiseta para estar más cómodo, se quedó en la sala trabajando en los diseños de la próxima temporada, su mente estaba al mil por ciento en cuanto a inspiración, después de todo desde hacía tiempo sus diseños eran únicamente para el rubio, tanto así que estaba plasmado en cada uno de los bocetos.

.

.

.

.

.

Abría los ojos lento, veía la luminosa y desconocida habitación, paredes blancas, aunque con algunas líneas en diseños que simple vista parecían no tener forma pero que le daban un toque decorativo y elegante a la habitación. Un ventanal enorme, era el que dejaba pasar tan intensa luz sin que esta fuera directa del sol, era luz del día solamente, le dolía la cabeza, aunque más que doler, le punzaba y sentía algo de nauseas producto de la resaca aunque no tan fuerte como se lo esperaría, de todas formas necesita una aspirina.

Se removió bajo las sabanas, dándose cuenta del detalle que hasta este momento había pasado por alto: estaba desnudo. Volteó alrededor, no vio su ropa en ninguna parte, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni recordaba cómo llegó ahí.

Se levanta enrollado en la sabana, espera sentir el lacerante dolor en su espalda baja que normalmente viene después de haber tenido sexo, pero el dolor nunca llega ni siquiera siente incomodidad, lo que indica que no hubo tal cosa y le hace intrigarse aún más, desnudo en una habitación que no conoce, cualquiera pensaría que se acostó con alguien en esa alcoba, se acerca al ventanal, hay un hermoso jardín afuera pero no podía salir así, necesitaba encontrar su maleta para vestirse.

Sale de la habitación, para encontrase en una sala elegante pero no había nadie, ni una persona a la vista, ve su maleta junto al sillón, se acerca para tomar lo que necesita, pero se detiene ante lo que ve en la mesa, son bocetos se acerca para observarlos mejor, tienen un estilo que le parece familiar, están esparcidos por la mesa, toma una carpeta en la orilla, hay más diseños, dibujados como sobre un maniquí, los reconoce, los de su primer contrato con esa línea importante para la que modeló ayer. Se sienta en el sofá sigue ojeando la carpeta, todos los diseños los reconoce o mejor dicho los recuerda, conforme pasa los dibujos el diseño va cambiando, ya no están en un maniquí, sino que los lleva puestos, hechos solo para él.

Escucha abrirse la puerta, y de inmediato ve entrar al azabache que le regresa la mirada bastante sorprendido y nervioso, ve la firma en cada diseño, claro, ¿por qué jamás se dio cuenta?

- Reo - sale de sus labios, natural, como si le hubiera llamado así por años, toda la vida

El nombrado se acerca, no sabe qué hacer, Kise acaba de ver que le ha ocultado algo pero no parece molesto, se acerca colocando el sobre que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa, Kazunari le dijo que debían ver el contenido estando juntos y que una decía quedarse con una copia cada uno.

Kise se siente extraño, no recuerda mucho de la noche anterior pero puede asegurar que Reo tiene mucho que ver con el cómo se siente ahora, no sabe que preguntar primero, ¿Por qué esta en la que parece ser la casa del azabache? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Por qué esta desnudo? ¿Pasó algo entre ellos la noche anterior? todo pasaba por su cabeza.

Una vez el de cabello negro se sienta a su lado toma sus manos y adivinando sus dudas lo primero que le dice es que no pasó nada, que anoche bebió de más y entre Kazu-chan y él, lo llevaron ahí.

Volteó para otro lado, ¿era acaso tan fácil de leer? No, era que Reo podía ver a través de él, siempre lo había hecho pero ni cuenta se había dado, vio el sobre que el azabache había dejado sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta con curiosidad

- No lo sé, Kazu-chan me lo dio cuando lo llevé a la estación - contestó a la pregunta comenzando a sentir curiosidad también por el contenido de dichos sobres - Dijo que lo abriera cuando estuviéramos juntos

- Ya estamos juntos - tomó el sobre tendiéndoselo al diseñador para que lo abriera.

Primero una nota de Kazunari

- _Espero puedan ver lo mismo que yo -_

Saca uno de los otros dos papeles dándole el sobre Ryouta para que saque el otro, Reo se sonrojó a niveles insospechados mientras que Kise comenzó a recordar TODO lo que había hecho la noche anterior sonrojándose desde la nariz hasta la punta de las orejas y tras contemplar la imagen.

Maldecía por lo bajo que su amigo fuera fotógrafo, pero a la vez podía notar el por qué le había dejado la imagen, ahí había plasmadas emociones y sentimientos que era imposible definir en palabras. Y de nuevo se golpeaba mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, no solo de los sentimientos de Reo sino también de los suyos.

De verdad había estado tan ciego luchando por su amor unilateral que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había enamorado de alguien más.

- Supongo que nada se le escapa a sus ojos verdad – dijo suspirando el azabache

- Parece que no – contestó el rubio sin dejar de ver la imagen ni un solo momento, buscándole por todos los medios un ¿Cuándo? O un ¿Cómo? Sin encontrarlo. - ¿Cómo pasó?¿En que momento te diste cuenta? – preguntó aun sin despegar su mirada de la imagen

- No lo sé, no sé cómo, simplemente un día me descubría dibujándote en mi boceto, regresé a diseños anteriores y ahí estabas, en mis dibujos, en mi cabeza y… en mi corazón.

- Creo que eso es lo mas lindo que me han dicho en la vida – habló de nuevo el rubio.

- Ryouta-chan, si no tienes a donde ir, puedes quedarte aquí, las cosas no tienen por qué complicarse entre nosotros, si… si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos, solo quiero que sepas que lo que te dije anoche es cierto, estoy enamorado de ti, sé que ahora no es el momento pero me gustaría, cuando te sientas mejor, que me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

- Me niego – dijo moviendo la cabeza

Reo lo miró decepcionado, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en ese momento en los labios del rubio le indicó que algo había en su mente.

- No quiero esperar, creo que no hay mejor momento que este para empezar algo nuevo – Dijo Kise recargando su cabeza en el azabache sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que seguía envuelto en la sabana

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de haber intentado tomarse las cosas con calma no habían durado ni dos semanas sin enredarse en la cama, pero bueno cuando llevabas tanto tiempo enamorado como Reo te era imposible resistirte, por otra parte Kise sentía que había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo con Aomine por lo que una noche de películas había evolucionado a lo que tenían en ese momento en la habitación del azabache

- Ya no puedo esperar – habló el rubio entre jadeos

- Pero… no quiero hacerte daño – hablaba el azabache sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro del rubio y sacando el pene del rubio de su boca

- Ah!... por favor… Reo… nhg – decía el rubio que ya no podía esperar

No pudo resistirlo, sacó sus dedos y se acomodó entre sus piernas para de una sola estocada hundirse en las profundidades del otro, un jadeo junto con una exhalación, solo unos momentos en los que el tiempo se detuvo, sin poderse creer que eso en realidad estaba pasando, besó de nuevo sus labios y se empezó a mover, perderse en su piel era la gloria, un suave vaivén al inicio, un ritmo sutil que fue subiendo de intensidad.

Su aroma era embriagador y su calor intoxicante, Kise, se aferra a su espalda besando su cuello y mordiendo su hombro de vez en cuando, mientras él le embiste sin piedad, se separa de él subiendo una de las piernas de Ryouta a su hombro y tomándolo por la cadera comienza a penetrarle con más fuerza, una gemido le indica que encontró el punto indicado, nuevas estocadas atraen más de esos maravillosos gemidos de parte de su rubio que a partir de ese momento era enteramente suyo.

Kise no lo resiste por mucho más y termina casi gritando su nombre cuando alcanza ese absolutamente increíble orgasmo tan intenso que terminan con semen hasta en el cabello, por su parte Reo termina solo una par de estocadas después.

Nada de lo que hubieran hecho antes se comparaba con eso momento. Se recostaron uno al lado del otro, con la respiración irregular y los corazones a punto de estallar mientras que en su cara se notaba una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se escucho la voz del rubio.

- Quiero hacerlo de nuevo – No podía ni decir la frase completa sin jadear dos otras veces pero no importaba, estaba deseoso de continuar, a así lo harían esa noche y todas las que vinieran tenían toda su vida para ello.

* * *

><p>Cuando llega el momento correcto las piezas se acomodan en su lugar por cuenta propia y es cuando todo lo vivido vale la pena<p>

- Megane Michiru-chan

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno ya ahí quedó el final, me tardé mas de lo que pensé en pasarlo pero es que hubo detalles en mi borrador que tuve que rehacer y todo eso, espero hayan disfrutado del final de esta historia y cualquier comentario, opinión o critica constructiva será bien recibida. Nos leemos en mis otros fic**

**Maia: **Espero te haya gustado el final y disculpa por todo lo que me tardé en publicarlo, muchas gracias por leer


End file.
